Devil pranks
by adar-chan
Summary: Two demons have a bet and three human will be target who decide winner and loser between demons. What evil things did demons do and what would human do? who in demons will win? A gift for a friend.
1. Chapter 1

This is the first time I translated a fanfic to English. So I'm sure that there'll be have a lot of mistakes in it. If you read and like it, I'll be happy and happier if you review for it XD.

**Character:** USUK( ver Sweet devil), Bad Touch Trio.

**Warning **: OCC characters ( specially Bad Touch Trio)so don't like, don't read. Thank you.

Steph, this if my gift for you. I wish you always happy and… pretty =]]].

Finally, Merry Christmas and Happy New-year to you all. X)

…

"It's absolutely not; I saw things like that too much time."

"Why do you know it's not, obviously this one said it is." The black hair demon held a comic book in his hand, show it in front of his lover. The red hair demon with green eyes signed.

"That was only a product from human's imagination. With them, though how much they get well, they always have envy with each others. Human's noble friendship just exists in their comic or some thing like that."

Black hair demon had nothing to retort after hearing his lover talked like that. But he insisted that his comic was right. Finally giving up the stubborn of the bigger demon, the green eyes suggested.

"If you insist that, let's make a bet. Loser must do anything winner wants. I'll show you that I'm right, you silly git."

The blue eyes of black hair demon glinted when heard about a bet. He would the winner without doubt because he was much stronger than the other. Absolutely he would win; he couldn't lose his little lover. Yes, he would win this bet. He would fuck and made the other serve him until he felt satisfied. Red hair demon saw his lover glinted blue eyes, he smirked. "He took the bait." He thought that.

Demon's couple lived together for a very long while. Black hair demon's childish often made the other annoyed. But no problem, the red hair could suffer with any ridiculous thing from his lover. Two demons always traveled anywhere together, made pranks with human for fun. Someday, the black hair brought his comics from somewhere and declared that human had a thing which demon couldn't destroy. That was friendship, red hair demon rolled his eyes, he would never admit that thing. He was a wise demon; he could make people reveal the dark side in their mind easily.

Green eyes demon thought, creatures like human never had the thing which called some friendship. If they had, they would love to sacrifice it just for few tiny benefits, or simpler; just for envy. He maybe weaker than his black hair lover but he was confident that he had more experienced and wiser than the other. Of course he would be winner for this bet.

"So cool, I'm sure I'll be winner. You better should prepare to supply anything I request, babe." The black hair whispered and licked at his lover's ear.

"Deal." The red hair said that and smirked. He didn't care about win or lose, but making fun with human was really so interesting.

….

On a branch of the tree, the green eyes demon was sitting on his lover' lap. They were finding their target and blue eyes demon thought that he found them. So, he showed them for the other.

"What do you think about them? I think that these guys are rather fine. Maybe, they'll make me win over you." He talked that and licked the other's neck; hand caressed his lover's side. Green eyes were focus on three guys whom the black hair was talking about. Those three guys were hitting two others mercilessly. Some moment ago, he heard that those two guys provoked with one of these guys who was hitting them. And their act also provoked with two others. So they had to pay for that stupid mistake of them. The blue eyes demon thought that was true friendship of human because they helped their friend in difficult situation. The green eyes smirked for his lover was a real idiot. These guys absolute would make him win.

Later the green eyes demon decided those men would be his target. He would show the other that he was right.

"Well, I follow you; they'll decide the winner of our bet. I'm going to give you a little performance, you'll see my wonderful talent." Then the green eyes demon made a passionate kiss with his lover. His hands were around the other's neck. The black hair demon pulled his lover into his chest to kiss deeply. He sucked the bottom lip to ask for an access. They rolled their tongues together. Their bodies were fit perfectly. Their kiss was more and more passionate and deep.

Two demon's minds focused on the present which they would get when they won the bet.

…

_In the bar._

"Fuck the stupid little lamb Francis is flirting with. Does he know how long we must wait him here?" The black man said. He had been waiting his friend for a long while. The person whom he was talking about, Francis, he had the interest with all beautiful people, both of male and female. Francis could seduce them anytime, any who was waiting for him such as this black hair man and his friend who sat across.

"Maybe he'll come soon; he better shouldn't make me wait so long. My patience has fucking limit, the awesome me hasn't to wait for that stupid fucking dandy." That time was the voice of an albino. He had white hair and the red-blood eyes. His attitude looked like he wanted to challenge anyone to fight with him. That was a bellicose guy.

"Yes, No one dare for fight with you, Gil?" The black hair man smiled innocently.

"Don't smile stupidly like that, Antonio. That's why Francis always calls you idiot, I think like him too. And you should have the opinion of yourself." The albino said annoyingly. In fact he also despised Antonio. He always thought that his friend was just an idiot.

"Come on; don't be harsh like that, Gilbert, calm down, please." Although Antonio was really irritated, he never had complained about that. Actually he knew, these 'friend-called' guys always despised him.

Antonio suddenly looked up and saw a blonde man, dressed in a flashy manner. His hair was long until his shoulder. They seemed like usually be brushed carefully.

"Hey, there, Francis's coming." Antonio said suddenly and Gilbert also turned his head back. Francis didn't seem like to know he was late. He had a semi-smile on his face that he was always proud for making so many people fell into him. He came to his friend's table and sat down.

"What did you know how fucking long we must wait for you. You're going to so far, you know." Gilbert grumbled noisily but the French only said.

"Don't be in an extremely acrid way like that, Gil, you keep that up or you'll never get any lover." Francis smirked smugly and interestingly watched his friend.

"I don't need anyone, I like to live alone. No one can be worthwhile with the awesome me." Gilbert hissed but Francis just smirked and ridiculed.

"Don't have to be so half-hearted yourself, dear friend."

"We are good friends; better have no argument for bull-shit thing like these." Later Antonio raised his voices. He smiled stupidly and turned into Francis. "I sure that you successfully courted some beauty. So you were late, right?" Francis smirked, until now he glanced into Antonio. He only looked his friends down upon. With him, they were only dirt.

"Absolute right, my friend. I just met a wonderful beauty. As soon as met this one, I only want to take him for myself."

"Really? Absolute not awesome more than me. But I also want to meet that one." The albino was curious.

"Sure Gilbert, because he is coming here."

"He, that beautiful one is a man?" Antonio suddenly asked.

"Don't silly like that Antonio. Men or women can totally be beautiful." Rather irritating, so Francis almost snapped with his Spanish friend.

"Francis." Suddenly there was a voice at somewhere made three man turned back to look for. Gilbert and Antonio almost froze when they looked at the new one. That's a blonde, slightly short but slim. His creamy-white skin was so perfect that they didn't want anymore than beating, sucking, devouring it. When the blonde come near, their heart missed a beat for the wonderful eyes of the new one. They had a bright emerald colour. It liked they were electric that could attract anyone looked at them, sank and melted for them. The big and dark eyebrows were different but they fitted perfectly with pretty line on his face. All new one's form imbued something which was so seductive, so fascinating, and so attractive.

The green eyes demon changed his hair into blonde, he liked this color. Among three targets, he approached Francis first. With him, that was so easy. Who could against the temptation of a devilish creature like him? Especially a lewd guy like Francis, he won that guy over just by a glance. And now, he felt his plan would be successful without any doubt when he watched the enraptured stare of two others.

He step near, smile charmingly when Francis kissed to welcome him. He saw jealousy sparked in the eyes of two other guys. Francis put a hand on his back and introduced him.

"This is Arthur who I talked with you two." Two other guys looked like waked up from their day-dream. Arthur smile with them, he stuck out a hand into Antonio.

"Arthur Kirkland, nice to meet you." Antonio was surprised. Before rarely people had paid an attention for him like this man. Moreover he was so attractive. He grabbed that smaller hand hurriedly. He couldn't believe the hand of a man could small and soft like this one. He wished he could be grabbed it forever. Arthur shook his hand and smile with him.

"Antonio, my pleasure." He felt regret when he left that lovely hand. Arthur turned into the albino who was staring him. He stuck his hand out but the albino didn't grab to shake. He rubbed up for Arthur didn't pay attention him first instead of Antonio. He said.

"The awesome me won't shake hand with the one who didn't focus on me." Arthur smirked, stepped into the albino and whispered.

"Sorry, I shouldn't impolite with an." He whispered. "awesome one like you." Gilbert's heart bit rapidly when he heard the seductive whisper of the demon. The albino imagined this pretty blonde lying beneath him; moan his name by that sexy voice.

Francis wasn't pleased when watching his friends stared his new lover with those hungry eyes like that. He had totally mesmerized since he saw Arthur's charm in the first time. So Arthur was his, these idiots weren't allowed touching him. In fact Francis looked his friends with despising eyes, they were just a bunch of aggressing and smiling stupidly. But hanging out with them could raise his reputation with others.

"May we sit down?" Arthur said and three others were pulled out their thought.

When they all sat down, they kept silent. Arthur talked first.

"May be you guy very close with each others?" Antonio heard that and replied hurriedly.

"Yeah, we are very close. We always do every thing together."

"And I always am the most awesome one, right guys?" Gilbert declared smugly.

"We also took all trouble, always help each others." Francis added that.

"That's very great." The demon made an innocent face. He talked like he didn't know any thing about them.

"Yeah, for instance today we meet to congratulate for they won a big fight." Antonio said happily.

"Francis just messed with a guy. He dared to fight with him. He also declared with them when doing that. So yesterday we taught for him and his like a worth lesson.

The demon smirked in his mind when hearing Gilbert talked that. 'Those wankers entirely take advantage with each others."

"We always are best friends." Francis talked and his hand put on Arthur's lap. He wanted to show his possession with his friends. Although his mouth talked those words, his attitude totally provoked two others.

"So you guys always help each others in any difficult situation, aren't you?" The demon asked.

"That's right, we'll always do that, we're like brothers." Antonio said and his friends nodded in unison.

The green eyes demon smirked, he's totally pleased. His lover chose these targets who made him win the bet easily.

…

Some days after that meeting, the demon came to meet Gilbert. He said that he didn't like Francis anymore. The French just was an arrogant, haughty guy. Actually he had to pay attention to Gilbert more than that for the albino is a strong one, a go-getter. He asked Gilbert for dating with him. Of course the albino approved the request immediately, from then until now anyone, who Gilbert had a fancy eye, just fell into Francis. The French always showed himself a gentleman and despised him. He often made biting caustic remarks on him, but when he was messed up with any matter, he called for Gilbert to clear it up for him. Such as that fight on last day. He knew that's so called-friend in fact always belittled him.

So, when Arthur asked him for dating, he was willing to accept it. He paid attention to this attractive blonde at first time. At that time he just wanted to snatch the new lover away his so-called friend. Besides Arthur now fell into him actively. He was happy for Arthur realized his awesomeness. The blonde said that he hated Francis, right? So that was his fault when he lost Arthur for Gilbert. All things were his arrogance.

But the albino thought that he and Francis were called friends anyway, so he persuaded Arthur to continue his relationship with Francis. He would talk with Francis on some day. He said Arthur wait impatiently for him.

In fact Gilbert had never known that he totally followed the green eye demon's plan. Arthur thought that all things were so easy, when his task just raised the ego of this complacent man. But his plan didn't stop at there, after alluring Gilbert, the demon focused on his next target, Antonio.

Arthur watched Antonio standing at the bus stop. The demon came closer and raised his voice.

"Hey, remember me?" Antonio turn around, he was so surprised as soon as seeing the blonde. He didn't think someone like Arthur could remember him. Normally they only cared Francis; the Spaniard was like the shadow of his friends. He was always thought an idiot, anyone, including his friends. He had to do Gilbert's order and Francis teased him sarcastically. The French got the upper hand with him. Anyone and anything, Francis always snatched from him. One time, he successfully courted one man but he was dump as soon as that guy saw Francis. He was totally ignored. Though Francis just looked that one like his one-night, Antonio really roused envy with him. The Spaniard thought only because he was innocent so all of his things were always stolen by those guys who were called his good friends.

"Antonio, do you hear me?" He was startled; Arthur made him remember those things. Now he was surprised why Francis's new lover, and so attractive, paid attention him.

"Arthur, I'm sorry, I don't think you remember me." Arthur chuckled and Antonio smiled too. He was glad, if Arthur's partner weren't Francis instead of him…

"Since that day, I can't help but remember you." Arthur was whispering, he always knew the way of controlling human's mind, anyone, men or women. Much less the one like Antonio.

"Huh, real…really." Antonio was happy; he never thought that someone talked like that with him. The Spaniard grinned when Arthur asked him for taking a walk.

"Yeah, sure, I'm free right now. I don't bother anything, don't worry." They walked to the nearby park. The demon seemed too happy with anything which Antonio said with him. Sometime he praised him humorous. That made Antonio so enthusiastic. Today was a lucky one with him. Twilight, the park slowly got quiet, the demon talked.

"Antonio, I'm really like you so much." Antonio's eyes widened when he heard Arthur's word. This had never happened before; it was like the dream more. His mouth opened and closed, and then he said.

"You're with Francis, aren't you?" He was so happy but actually curious about this. The demon seemed to be boring.

"I'm tired of the arrogance of him so much. He isn't care about me, just lure others. Not like you, Antonio, you're honest."

Antonio had no idea to say, he thought maybe this was a dream. Though Arthur was Francis's lover but this was a chance for him, right? This cause was by Francis's fault. Maybe this was time for Antonio; he could have something which was his. He shouldn't hesitate anymore.

"I also like you for a while, from the first time." The demon smile, but not a happy one, a triumphant one. He threw himself into Antonio to hug him, look at him with a teary face. Antonio asked hurriedly, thought maybe he didn't something wrong.

"Arthur, why are you crying? I did something wrong?" The demon still whimpered.

"No, I'm just happy, Antonio. You know, Gilbert, he, he…" Antonio wiped his tear away, he wonder what the hell Gilbert did to Arthur.

"He told me if I'm not with him in secret, he will hit me." Hearing that words, Antonio's anger flared up inside him. Francis stole all thing of him, now was Gilbert. The albino claimed that he was always stronger, ordered Antonio to follow his request. He could bear that, now he dared to threaten Arthur.

"Don't worry, Arthur, just give it for me." He held Arthur, comfort the demon.

"Really, you aren't scared them, two others." Antonio shivered, Gilbert truly was strong and he was so risky. He could do anything, even kill someone. Antonio worried when he thought the result which he might take. Maybe he should be more careful.

"Yeah, Arthur, I'll settle it. I'm sure I'll save you from them. But can you wait for a while?" The demon smiled pleased. He snuggled his head into Antonio's chest and whispered.

"Anything, I only need you're with me." The plan got the first step successfully. The demon smirked satisfactorily.

…

On the branch of the tree, the black hair demon was annoyed. His lover was playing unfairly. What human on earth could against demon's seduction! He came back his place angrily, and was sulking on the bed.

A little while, the red hair demon was back. He was surprised when seeing his lover seemed to irritate. He stepped closer, touch a hand on his lover's shoulder and asked.

"What's matter, love?" His hand was pushed away.

"You're fudging. Who can against your devil's charm, you say, who?" The blue eyes demon pouted, which only made the red hair laughed.

"I'm just making them reveal their bloody true nature. Devil's charm won't be anything if they're really good friend or something like that. This is just a bloody catalyst, the game isn't ready, you know. Or you're afraid and want to give up?"

"Absolutely not, I know I'll win. Maybe they're just little jealous." Hearing that, the red hair only kept on smirking. He crawled to the bed, leaned over to kiss the other, then he said.

"I don't bloody care how you think about this, but we should prepare for main dish, right? No matter who win our bet, I only want to watch this play." He looked straight at the black hair with his devil seductive eyes and smirked.

"Anyway, I also think no one can resist your fucking sexy attraction. " The black hair demon pulled his lover into him, started their familiar party of fun.

"Time for our game, babe." Finally the black hair demon said and his lover widened his eyes.

"What's game?" Heard the question, the black hair licked the other's ear lobe. He wondered why to day his lover was so innocent.

"Of course our two funny games. You still must ask me about this? You're so cute today." Two demons kept their half action. They thought about their plan to those three humans.

…

One day, Arthur suggested going to the picnic with Francis and invited Gilbert, Antonio to attend with them.

"Come on, Francis, there is a wonderful lake with the forest around it. That place's still desolated; rarely people come so there's quite. I'm sure we four will have a lovely day. One of my friends knows that place and he showed it for me."

"Alright, cheri, but why's not just we two?" Francis caressed Arthur cheek; he thought it was so interesting when he and this fascinating blonde would go camping together. But why he must invite those two idiots to attend with them. He didn't like the idea that Arthur cared for those idiots, he was his lover.

"Just we two are going to so bored. They're your close friend, inviting them will be fine, isn't it? The demon pouted, his half-lidded eyes looked at Francis. He of course couldn't resist that so-adorable expression. He smirked, a hand stroked the demon's nose, and the other hand groped his waist.

"Alright, anything you want, mon petite cheri. But I still fancy the idea just we're alone in the place you told." Francis thought he would have something from Arthur after that picnic. That was so great though those idiots also came.

…..

Last weekend, four of them went to the picnic together by Francis's car. According to Arthur's instruction, they finally came to that lake and forest. This place was so desolated that people hadn't discovered it yet. When they came there, they went around seeing sight. Randomly, Gilbert saw something from afar, it looked like a tower.

"Hey, look at that, is a tower over there?" Francis focused on Gilbert's direction, then he said.

"Maybe a castle, err ancient one, I think so."

"Why don't we come there and discover it, I see it seem mysterious." But Antonio prevented him.

"We shouldn't, it can be someone's house. And they'll suspect us."

"You're always scared the bullshit, Antonio, nothing's horrible. I think it have no owner." Gilbert still insisted.

"Maybe Antonio's right, Gil, but anything's fine with me."

Be annoyed with half-hearted attitude of Francis, the albino grumbled.

"You're a hell of bullshit, not awesome." Gilbert turned to Arthur. "How's about you, Arthur, do you want to discover that castle?"

"I think we should come back our camp for lunch, I feel hungry." Arthur smiled and said that. Though Gilbert wasn't satisfied, he didn't talk anymore. The demon said later.

"We can decide that after lunch and resting, can't we?" Gilbert eyes were brighter when hearing that. Arthur would be his support for he loved him.

'Not this time, we haven't been preparing enough yet.' The demon thought about the game, he wondered his lover had finished the preparing or not.


	2. Chapter 2

There are no review, I'm rather sad. But you read it which also made me glad. This will be have 3 chapters. :). Hope you enjoy it.

…

After having lunch and taking a rest, Gilbert suggested to coming the ancient castle to discover it one more time. This time he was successful when persuading Antonio. When they were ready to go, Francis suddenly looked up the sky then turned back.

"Unfortunate for you, Gil, let's look at the sky." Three others followed suit. Gilbert was disappointed when he saw the sky became darker, not counting thunder and lightning.

The green eyes demon was very annoyed. 'What the bloody hell's with the fucking storm?' He didn't imagine what the stupid prank his lover was doing. He thought that and then the sky began to darken suddenly, there was quall. The trees were shaking strongly. They can't move in the storm, so they must stay at the tent which they set up from the noon to wait the storm was over. At night, outsides seemed fine; the four went out to come back to the place of Francis's car.

When they come there, Francis yelled and got into panic. A big tree was broken and crushed his car.

"Maybe the cause was that storm." Antonio said.

"Mon Dieu, impossible." Francis couldn't remember any big tree was near he parked his car. Three people looked each others, wondered what way they could come home.

"It's dark now, this place is so uncultivated, and we can't ask anyone for help." The voice was still Antonio's.

"Probably that castle will have someone can help us." Gilbert raised his voice. This time was sure they had to come there or they would sleep in the forest. If someone in that castle couldn't help, they might ask them for staying over night, then tomorrow they would find the way to come back home.

Red hair demon cursed his lover and all shit he set up in his mind. What must that storm come for while three idiots had still to go to the castle? Then he thought maybe the black hair wanted to arrange those things for being more dramatic. The demon watched his bloody comic so much.

After standing in front of the castle, they saw its gateway was opened like the castle was waiting someone. They entered, Francis knocked the door and there wasn't anyone to reply. Then they discovered the door was unlocked, Antonio and Francis felt wrong but Gilbert said maybe this place was deserted. They decided to stay at here one night. When they were inside the castle, Francis turned his flash-light on for the place was so dark. They looked up and saw a portrait which was put on the wall. It was a picture of a young man, short blond and sky blue eyes. There was a title tablet in the below, it's word was 'Alfred.. F. Jones."

"Maybe that is the castle's owner, look, the picture is so old." Antonio watched the portrait and commented. After two others looked the picture and turned away to see around inside the castle. There just were Antonio and Arthur saw that picture. Arthur looked surprised when he saw the new hair and the name his lover chose. When the portrait Alfred saw Arthur was watching it and it turn and grinned with the demon. The green eyes demon still was staring the picture while Antonio screamed. He forgot that the Spaniard was still in here and watching the portrait. When hearing the scream, two others ran back, asked franticly.

"Something happened, why you screamed like that?" Gilbert was surprised when he saw the pale face of his Spanish friend.

"That picture just gr…grinned…so scary." Antonio answered and trembling. But when they looked, the portrait was normal.

"I...I had just saw it grinned, how could…" The leg of Antonio was tremble.

"You imagine so much, Antonio." Francis shook his head and said that.

"Just the coward, only scare the bullshit." Gilbert added. But Antonio talked back.

"But I'm sure the picture grinned. It grinned with Arthur…Arthur, you saw it, right?" Francis slung his arm over Arthur's shoulder and pulled him closer.

"Don't draw Arthur into your hallucination. Why don't you admit that you just casper milquetoast." The French glared at his friend. Antonio looked Arthur like he was begging him let talked that he was right.

"Sorry Antonio but I didn't see anything…Maybe you missed something." The demon shook his head; his mind was taking the oath for the stupidity of his idiotic lover.

"Arthur, you don't have to talk like that for him. He's just a coward." Antonio became darker when he heard the insulting comment of Gilbert.

"You don't look like you're so brave." Antonio snapped at the albino.

"Come on, stop arguing, you should be quiet, Gilbert. And Antonio, you just missed." Francis said, he got so bored for his friend's obnoxiousness. Antonio was silent, he tried to think that he missed himself, but he totally couldn't feel that was hallucination.

"I think we should discover this castle." Gilbert said enthusiastically.

"You still have that intention, Gil." The French asked.

"Of course, so you have any problem. Maybe the story of Antonio made you scared."

"Absolute not, let's does what you want. But, how's about you, Arthur?"

"I don't have any problem. It's alright." The demon said that. And Gilbert looked at Antonio.

"Will you go with us, Antonio?" The Spaniard was hesitant. He didn't want to go but totally didn't want to stay with that scary portrait as well. So he nodded, staying with someone was better no matter what.

The four went to upstairs; Gilbert held the flashlight and led. When they reached a door, the albino opened it and stepped first. After over viewing the room, Francis commented.

"They're so old." When he finished his sentence, the door suddenly closed. Antonio looked that door hysterically. On the door's face, there was a picture liked that portrait which they had seen before.

"Look, it's again." He shouted, Gilbert looked his friend and said despisingly.

"It's just a picture, maybe the wind made it close." The albino had to calm himself with that thought since he knew there wasn't totally any wind. He gave the flashlight to Francis, came into the door and tried to open it. But that was useless for the door was locked from outside. Then Gilbert was startle because Antonio screamed again.

"It's again, the picture." Gilbert jumped out from the door. When they looked the picture, it truly changed. The young man in the picture, Alfred was smirking with them. Three men looked at each others while the man's eyes in picture looked up the wall across them. The group turned back to follow Alfred' eyes. The trio was in horror when the wall began to appear words which were written with blood. Francis lighted his flashlight on the wall to see those words clearly. They said that.

'Want to get out of here, leave a finger.' When a final word appeared, they saw the below of the wall have a big knife seem very sharp.

The red hair demon turned back and smirked with his lover. The other blinked at him while the trio were still panic.

"What do we have to do now?" Antonio asked in horror, his two friends maintained the silence. No one wanted to sacrifice their finger. But something would happen if they didn't do that.

"We have to leave a finger. Someone should sacrifice it." Arthur raised his voice. The demon innocently looked three human who was scared in front of him. Francis gulped the air in his mouth to get more courage, and then he said.

"Gilbert, you do it. This is your idea, now you have to be responsible with it." The albino widened his eyes when he heard his friend. He still wanted to retort, the Spaniard said next.

"You always said that you're the most awesome, and would settle anything for us. Now, you should do as your words." In order for Gilbert not to talk any word, Antonio pressed his hand down and held tight. Francis reached the knife which put next to the wall, unhesitant cut off a finger of his friend. The albino cried in pain and when he saw his finger was parted. Blood was flowing from the cut; Arthur tore a piece of cloth from curtain and covered the cut. He wanted to get out of the room soon so that he could watch three idiots who call good friends themselves would do what to deal their demons next game.

After Gilbert's finger was cut off, the door automatically opened. They rushed out of the room hurriedly and found a way to escape from this horrible castle. But when they were out, they couldn't see where the stairs was. The castle became a maze. In stead of the stairs, they reached another door and were forced to step in. And after they had entered, the door immediately closed. This time the blood words appeared on the table put in the middle of the room.

'Want to get out of here, leave a hand.' When they saw those words, Antonio again cried in horror.

"I said in the beginning that place have problem, all of you didn't hear me. Don't talk about you want to discover this damn castle. Let's deal with it now."

Francis looked Gilbert, but this time he took a glare from the albino.

"I admit I invited you come with me, but you also agreed, didn't you? I had to take my responsibility. Now it's your turn, Francis, you next." Gilbert stared in Francis face.

"Why…me?" Gilbert smirked when he watched Francis's face became to be paler.

"Of course you are, you weren't the first one who agreed my suggestion, were you? It's your turn; you must take responsibility for your decision." Gilbert snapped his friend.

Francis kept silent, he couldn't talk any word. His eyes looked Gilbert, and then looked at the words on the table. It couldn't, he couldn't cut off his hand. Moment later, Gilbert said again.

"You can't do that yourself, Francis. Maybe you want we help you, it's alright." Francis stared when he saw Gilbert pulled the knife which he used to cut the albino's finger.

"I took it before in case something'll happen. It'll be very useful. Now, I'll help you, Antonio." Gilbert looked the brown hair man, he understood immediately. He didn't want to stay at here for any moment. So Antonio came near, pushed Francis on the table by his strength. He grabbed Francis's hand and held it out. Gilbert let the knife down unhesitant. This time, Francis had to cry loudly for the pain. Later Antonio ripped the cloth of the curtain and threw it into his friend. But the French was so pain that he only cried and couldn't do anything. Arthur had to cover the cut for him.

The demon was so excited. So excited, he wanted to see the face of his lover now. Absolutely the other demon was irritating for this, but not yet. The game was still long; the problem about who was winner would be settled later. He watched three men who willing to sacrifice their friend merciless with the satisfied eyes. This was worth with his effort.

The door opened automatically as soon as the hand was cut off. After covering Francis's injury, they got out of the room immediately. But things weren't better, the maze was welcoming them. They walked around for an instant; the horrible maze took them to another door.

"I won't step into there." Antonio yelled loudly.

"You come there or you want to stay at this fucking maze forever. It's not another chance for us. We don't have any time for you." Gilbert said and turned the knob.

The same liked two rooms before. The door closed when all of them stepped into. Gilbert and Antonio kept an eye on Arthur. This time, he would take challenge of the room if they wanted to get out. Francis didn't talked a word, he nearly didn't have his mind anymore after the event he was cut his hand.

'Want to get out of here, leave an arm.'

This time, the bloody words appeared on the face of the door. Gilbert and Antonio hesitantly looked Arthur. They really hesitated, didn't want lay a hand on him. The demon was quiet; he was waiting the next action which these guys would do. Francis was the first one reacted. He rushed into his 'lover', grabbed his shoulder and looked him with the crazy eyes.

"Your turn, Arthur. You were the one who agreed next, you had to cut off your arm. We'll get out of this place." He shook Arthur's shoulder brutally; Gilbert came and pushed him away. Francis stared his friend. With a surprising speed, he jumped into and snatched the knife Gilbert was holding, pointed it on Arthur's face. He approached slowly, mumbled like a psycho.

"Hurry, hurry Arthur. Cut your hand off and we'll leave here." Arthur didn't react, he was waiting. Francis held the knife and rushed into the place Arthur was standing. Two others acted at the same time, Gilbert held Francis, and Antonio pulled Arthur aside. The French jerked himself off Gilbert and pushed him, he turned back and shouted.

"I'm just helping us get out off here. What the fuck are you two doing?"

"Calm down, Francis, just slowly." Gilbert said and Francis didn't stop his shouting.

"Slowly, when you cut my hand, why didn't you do slowly? I knew, you were enraptured him. I saw you eyes stuck on Arthur in the first meeting. So you two want to kill me and steal Arthur from me, aren't you?"

"Shut up, Francis, Arthur don't love you."

"Why do you know, Gilbert, Arthur talked about that with you, hah."

"Of course, he said he was tired of your arrogance. He said that he love me."

"You fucking liar, that can't be supposed to happen. I don't expect this; I'm so stupid that I could bear both of you until now. One always grins stupidly at the whole time, so hopeless that anyone can lead by the nose. The stupid other claim himself awesome, think himself strong enough to bully weakers. And now, you declare that Arthur love you, very good, Gilbert."

"What was about you, always make trouble, and then call us to clean those shit for you. You think you have some attraction and you can be arrogant, despicable anyone. I also don't understand why I can see you such as friend." This time Gilbert didn't hold back any more.

"You're right, I hanging around with you only to shine myself. People would know I'm different from you idiots when they saw. I did that only so that you cleaned my trouble. You think why I'm still friend with you; I just took advantage you two for my purpose. And now my purpose is I have to get out of this fucking place. I'll be regardless anything."

Then Francis held the knife and ran into Arthur and Antonio. Gilbert grabbed him rapidly. He looked Antonio and the Spaniard got his thought. He snatched the knife from Francis. Gilbert held the cut arm of Francis and the brown hair man again cut it off. The French cried painfully, used the uninjured hand to hold the cut one. Antonio later left the knife on the floor. He looked Gilbert and asked worriedly.

"Why you cut that arm, it got used to cut off once. What'll happen if the room doesn't accept it?"

"I didn't think about that." Gilbert worried too; he really didn't pay attention that.

But later the door opened, they sighed on relieve. They totally ignored the 'so-called' friend screamed in pain. They stepped out of the room, this time Gilbert threw his arm over Arthur's shoulder. They forgot the knife. And Francis saw it, he held it by the other arm, cried out crazily and jumped into three others.

Gilbert caught it immediately, snatched it away Francis's hand and shoved him on the floor. He grabbed the knife, pressed on Francis. Antonio held him tight, Gilbert used the knife stabbed the French mercilessly. Blood threw every where, Gilbert only stopped when Francis didn't move any longer. Two men slowly stood up from the French who now was a corpse.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all reviews of you. I'm so glad when reading them. Hope you all enjoy my fic though there're ton of mistake in it XD. Love you so much.

Here the final chapter, enjoy.

Happy New Year for you all. ^^

* * *

><p>The demon was stimulated so much with the scene in front of him. He couldn't wait what would happen next. The show was very interesting, more than his expect. He couldn't imagine human really killed their friend no mercy like that. He was sure his lover also interested with this glorious performance.<p>

Gilbert held Arthur's hand, got out of the room with Antonio. He didn't have mind to look back that bloody corpse. This time they saw the stairs from afar when they were out of the room. Two human were in joy. Antonio said cheerfully.

"Finally we'll get out of this horrible place."

"Maybe this is the end of all mystery things. I think the castle let us go." Gilbert continued. In their human mind thought 'maybe because of Francis's death, now we 're allowed to get out." Arthur pretended to agree gladly with Gilbert's words although he was thinking these humans were so innocent.

'Not yet, haven't finished. Our game's still long and isn't interesting enough.' The demon smirked secretly when they run to the stair's direction. Suddenly a wall from somewhere fell with the thud in front of them. The face of two humans became paled, the nightmare was thought that ended, now reappeared again since when.

"It still doesn't leave us alone, what the hell we have to do now?" Antonio finished his sentenced, and then the blood words slowly appeared on the wall again. This time the blood sentence made two men frightened. The castle's demand on this time really could make anyone shiver until death.

'Want to step over here, leave the corpse.'

Gilbert and Antonio looked at Arthur hesitantly. Maybe if they wanted to get out, they really would have to sacrifice one. According to Gilbert's talking before, now it was Arthur's turn.

The demon realized that he should leave out of this performance; he wanted to be an audience. Now he didn't also need to stay at here. Pretending to be frightened, he looked at Antonio with the teary eyes like he was begging for saving.

"Antonio, I don't want to die. You said you love me, and will save me, right?" He came near Antonio, but the Spaniard stepped back from him and said.

"Yeah, Arthur, I admit I like you. But this time…" He abandoned his talking, didn't dare to look at the demon. But immediately, Gilbert cried loudly.

"What the fuck are you talking about? You stepped over me."

"I didn't step over you. You just talked about that for a little while." Antonio defended. He didn't expect Gilbert knew this. He shouldn't stick on Arthur in the first place.

"You knew about the thing between Gilbert and me, Antonio. You promised you'll protect me." The demon seemed too desperate. Looking at him at this time, anyone would think that he was really pitiful. But in fact he was satisfied in his mind. After Gilbert had heard the thing he said, the albino jumped and grabbed Antonio's collar made they fell on the floor together.

"So what's the fucking now, Antonio, you want to show off with me, hah. Tell me, this story is really true, isn't it. Why did you dare step over me?"

"I don't show off, Gilbert. You always order me to follow you, forced me to do any thing you want. You and Francis always insulted me idiot, didn't you? I only want to have something which's of me." Antonio retorted when he saw Gilbert was about punching him.

"But you allured him, didn't you?" Gilbert hissed.

"Not like that, Gilbert, he came to me first. Talking with me about how Francis treated him badly. And you forced him to date with you. Ask him if you want to." Gilbert heard his friend finish and then turn into Arthur.

"Is that true, Arthur, you said that you love me." Arthur kept silent, he didn't say a word and he stared Gilbert.

"See that, Gilbert, I'm just his victim. He allured me. We're friends; I don't show off to you. Let's me stand, Gilbert." Antonio groaned for the weight above him.

They stood up, looked at Arthur. The demon stepped back.

"You deceived us, Arthur. All three of us." Gilbert said, his hand was about drawing the knife.

"What did I do?" The demon asked.

"You allured us, separated us. You actually shouldn't survive." Antonio ran to the back of the demon to prevent him not to run away. The demon watched two humans, and then he laughed despicably.

"Oh, so all the bad things are from me. I'm the main reason which separated the noble friendship of you. Really, let's try thinking again." Antonio and Gilbert saw the demon confusedly. But later, the albino talked tough.

"Yes, it's you who separated our friendship. You shouldn't appear in front of us. But now, let's accept your fate. It's your turn, right?"

Didn't care Arthur answer or not. Gilbert held the knife and ran it into Arthur chest. After the demon had collapsed on the floor and no longer moved, the albino left the knife.

Later, the wall was lifted automatically, Antonio raised his voice.

"Maybe we don't need that knife any more. The stairs is there."

"Yeah, maybe." Gilbert looked at Antonio. When he saw the Spaniard turn his back into him, he drew the knife back rapidly. Two humans ran to the stairs hurriedly, went straight the door's direction.

…

The red hair demon opened his eyes slowly, his plan had been happening exactly as he arranged. He looked up and saw one hand stuck out for him. The demon grabbed it; the hand gently helped him up, pulled him into a board chest. The green eyes took his arms out and wrapped them around his lover's neck, he grinned a victorious smile.

"How do you think, the play was so great, right? I did every thing very well, aren't I?" The red hair whispered with the other. He heard a chuckle from the black hair.

"So cool and you were so good, you know. For a long time, I was watched a fantastic performance like this, I chose perfect targets."

"So you had to admit that you were wrong, didn't you?" The blue eyes demon heard that and pouted.

"Wrong, in your dream. They realized their friendship. And you were the one who separated them, right?" The other was mad as the blue eyes demon's stubborn. He struggled to escape but the strong grip of the black hair held him tighter.

"Why are you so stubborn, git? Now haven't you still realized yet? Looking at the angered face of his lover, the blue eyes demon laughed cheerfully.

"Generally I haven't lost you yet. All things haven't still proven any matter."

"Yeah, whatever, go on and you'll see, you dolt." The red hair smirked his familiar one. He turned his eyes into the way of stairs.

"Sooner are you hurt? You make me worry so much." The black hair demon said wheedlingly. He made the other blush and scowl.

"Idiot, we're demon. How could I die, you bloody fool?" The green eyes smirked, pulled the other down for the kiss. For a moment, he pulled away. The other demon pouted, he wanted to continue.

"Maybe later, our play's still showing, isn't it?" He blinked and grabbed the blue eyes demon's hand. And then two demons vanished to go to the place of their targets.

…

Antonio and Gilbert ran to the door hurriedly. But they were desperated for it was closed. No matter how they did, it was still unopened. After they had tried with uncounted way to open or break the door, two humans kneeled and panted heavily, their sweat was dripping like stream.

"Damn the fucking door, I don't want to stay this damn place forever." Gilbert punched hard on the wall.

"Look, it's come again." Antonio cried his voice when he looked at the door's face. Blood words reappeared slowly.

'Want the door to open, leave a corpse.'

Two humans were quiet, no one talked a word. A later moment, Antonio said that.

"Gilbert, let me have this chance, could you?" The Spaniard stared his friend's face. It was the coldest face that Gilbert had never seen at him.

"Why must I give this chance for you?" The albino stepped back but he was still looked straight the face of his now enemy.

"I always and always obeyed you, did whatever you ordered to me. Now you should let me take this chance, shouldn't you?"

"But you said that we are friend…"

"So what? You say we're friend, don't you? Nope, I'm just a idiot whom you all insulted, despised, that's all." Antonio cried loudly. "Even love, you all also didn't give any chance for me. You and Francis always had anything you wanted."

"Love, you say, huh. You once stepped over me, you son of a bitch." Gilbert retorted that made Antonio not control anymore. "Moreover, it's you turn, now."

"Never had I had anything from this fucking friendship. And now I want to get out of here. Nothing could stop me for that. Go to hell, Gilbert."

Upon those words, Antonio suddenly jumped on Gilbert. Two humans grappled into fight on the floor, Antonio sat on top of Gilbert, exerted all his strength to strangle the albino. But Gilbert was stronger; he pushed the Spaniard to get off of him. And grabbing the knife at his back, then he sat on Antonio and stabbed his 'friend'. He did that over and over; Antonio's blood was thrown out and wet all his face. For a later while he stopped, looked Antonio whose eyes widen and stared him expressionlessly. The albino panted hard, he lean on the wall to rest, watched his 'friend' and said.

"The stronger always win. It's impossible that I had to lose you, Antonio. You were just a fucking idiot. So shouldn't live and just go to your fucking hell." And then he turn into the door and cried out.

"Open or not, damn you." The door opened as soon as he finished the sentence.

Gilbert stood up and came to the door's way victoriously. But when almost laying a footstep outside, the albino felt something piercing his chest. Looking down, he saw the knife which lay on Antonio's body was going though his body. Blood from his mouth flew out, Gilbert held the knife, he just stepped front one more time and then kneeled. The albino fell and laid on his stomach, his eyes did their way to the door's face. Blood's word reappeared on it. Gilbert watched word by word.

'Want to get out of here, let's leave your corpse.'

The final word was showed that was also the last moment of Gilbert. At that time, the door was closed slowly.

Two demons stood and watched with utmost interested eyes. The green eyes one said.

"You see, I'm right, aren't I? Human only takes advantage each others, so their friendships couldn't happen anyway."

"Consider as this time you win, but that's also because you allured them at first." Though the black hair demon gave the bet up but he didn't still admit that he was wrong. The green eyes one was disappointing to look at his lover. He closed his eyes, used his hand to stoke his horn and said.

"You're still stubborn like that; I talked with you over and over again. I just made them reveal the dark part of their mind… Ah, why did you set out with the final one, I thought that we would release him after this play?"

"Because he was the one who stabbed the knife on you, he shouldn't live more, yeah?" The blue eyes gently lifted the chin of the other. He smirked; his eyes glare Gilbert's motionless body. The glare could make anyone shiver their spine.

"I really can't know how to talk about your mind?" The red hair had a half smile, he was satisfied with the answer. He tiptoed to kiss the other. It was just a short kiss, and then he talked more.

"In fact I know I'll win that bet at first, love."

"What?" The blue eyes demon looked him curiously and surprisingly.

"When you showed them to me, I could look through their dark minds. I saw clearly that amongst them was only taking advantage and…" He was interrupted.

"You were unfair." The bigger demon cried out sulkily.

"Huh, but even you also suggested choosing them, didn't you?" The other demon widened his eyes.

"I don't need to know. You had to take your punishment." The blue eyes demon didn't let his lover finish his talk. He jumped into the green eyes. And then, the smaller demon felt that he was lying on his back on the bed. The others was on top him, used his mouth to possess his own roughly. The bigger one was biting, sucking, taking his tongue into the other mouth….

After satisfying, the blue eyes demon watched his lover's face and smirked. He was hearing the moan of the green eyes one.

"You're…a monster, you know that." The bigger one laughed loudly and stared two green orbs.

"You're so gorgeous, so talented. But I still don't think I'm wrong."

"So, what do you want, love?" The red hair demon looked his lover by half-lid eyes, smiled attractively. His hand caressed the blue eyes chin.

"We should try on other preys~" An evil smirk appeared on the black hair's face. He grabbed the red hair's hand and took the fingers into his mouth.

"Not so bad. Let's continue with our new play, find other stupid preys." That was all of the things which the demons talked. The red hair's mouth was against his lover's, continued their hot, passionate kiss.

Who would be the next target of these cruel demons? When would their game come to an end? Maybe that was a question which couldn't have any answer.

* * *

><p>Review, let me know your feeling XD. I'll be happy with them ^^. Thank you so much for reading the fic.<p> 


End file.
